Breaking Heart
by DinoMoMo
Summary: It's an anniversary that Harvey finds really hard. Mike is there for him. S2 E8. Established Relationship. SPOILER ALERT!


Breaking Heart

Harvey/Mike

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I wish I did

It's an anniversary that Harvey finds really hard. Mike is there for him. S2 E8. Established Relationship. SPOILER ALERT!

Harvey knew it was growing closer to that time. 'It will be five years this year.' He thought solemnly. His father Gordon Specter had died 5 years earlier from a heart attack, and this year he was going to visit him. A pair of arms brought him out of his trance.

"Hey babe. You ok? You seem to be out of it today." Mike said as he kissed Harvey's temple. "Yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm taking the day off tomorrow. And I won't be back until late so just don't wait up for me ok?" Mike nodded and lightly kissed Harvey. "Ok. Are you in trouble? And does Jessica know about this?"

"Yes Jessica knows about this, and no I'm not in trouble. I'm just going on a trip." Harvey said as he looked out the window again. Mike was troubled but he decided to let it go. The next day Mike and Harvey went to the train station together. "Be good and I need you to get Jessica ahead in the votes. By any means necessary. Got it?"

"Yeah got it. Harvey stay safe ok." Mike pleaded. Harvey could see Mike was worried and he kissed him softly in the middle of the station. Mike broke them apart and leaned his head on Harvey's. Harvey smiled and kissed him one more time. "See you tomorrow babe." Harvey whispered. Mike nodded and hugged himself a little as Harvey turned and headed for his train.

Harvey got to his father's grave. He poured two shots, and he felt his sting. He downed the shot and looked at his father's grave.

_Gordon Specter_

_Loving Father_

_1938-2007_

He felt sorrow as he looked at his father's grave, but he remembered all the good memories he had with his father and brother. He smiled and poured another shot for himself.

Once Harvey got home from the train station it was 4 in the morning and he was nursing a buzz. He took off his jacket and began to strip on the way to his room. He saw a figure in his bed, and smiled. 'Mike.' He thought as he climbed into bed. He saw the kid was fast asleep and did his best to not move the bed so much. Mike groaned in his sleep and curled in next to Harvey.

'Wow I'm back for 2 minutes and we are already cuddling.' Harvey thought as he wrapped an arm around Mike and closed his eyes. The next morning wasn't too bad Harvey woke up with a slight hangover but nothing aspirin couldn't fix. He got up and looked at the clock and it read 2:30 PM. Harvey rubbed his eyes and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

He heard the front door open, and quietly closed. Mike quietly made his way to the bedroom. "Harvey." Mike sang. Harvey emerged from the bathroom and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey Harvey how was your trip?" Mike asked as he strode over and kissed Harvey. "Fine although I do have some explaining to do." Harvey said as he pulled Mike over to the bed with him. Mike sat next to Harvey, and held his hands.

"The reason why I took this trip was to see my father. Gordon Specter was his name. He died 5 years ago and every year I go see him." Harvey looked away knowing he was going to cry soon if he kept looking at Mike.

"Oh Harvey I'm so sorry about your dad." Mike said as he hugged Harvey. Harvey hugged him back tightly. Harvey wasn't even ashamed when tears began to stream down his face. Mike pulled back and wiped away Harvey's tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harvey shook his head. "No but I do want to share stories with you about him. Do you want to hear some?" Mike nodded vigorously. Harvey smiled and began to tell stories about him and his dad. He also included some of his brother in the stories.

A few hours later Harvey ran out of stories and mike listened to all of them. They laughed at some of the stories Harvey told about his dad. "I wish I could have met him Harvey. I bet I would like him." Harvey smiled. "Yeah and he would have loved you. Thanks for listening Mike." Mike nodded and kissed Harvey. Harvey felt better now he got this off his chest. He was also happy that he had someone to talk to about this.

"So what about your dad?" Harvey asked. Mike smiled and began to tell his tales of him and his dad.

**AWE POOR HARVEY! I wish we could have met Gordon Specter! Please please please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
